The American Professor
by Stella911
Summary: A New Professor has come to Hogwarts: and is drving all the male teachers crazy but shes only interested in one particular werewolf. Story does not follow at with wat happened in OOTP or DH doesnt really follow any plot of HP books. Oh going to be M latr


Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Harry Potter at all, that is all J.K Rowling's stuff and honestly if any of us owned harry potte would we really be here writing stories liek this

This is my first story so give me some reviews and idc if you dont like the story or how it is but tell me because it'll help me become a better writer

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"American! I mean seriously, is there not any English Charms Professors? And even if he couldn't find a English Professor, Why American? Why not French? or German? or Irish? "

Sirius had been ranting about the new Professor to Remus the moment they apparated from Hogsmeade to the Leaky cauldron and continued to rant in the cab as they made there way across muggle London to the Airport.

"Sirius" Remus called

"And another thing, why is it that we have to go pick her up?" Sirius continued

"Sirius" Remus called again

" Why couldn't he have asked Snape or McGonagall?" Sirius ignored Remus again,

"SIRIUS!" Remus screamed. Sirius finally stopped in mid sentence

"What mate?" he asked.

Remus let out a deep breath "we are here" he said quickly and crawled out of the cab as Sirius paid the Cabby and both headed into the airport.

"That's another thing, Why is it that she is traveling the muggle way?" Sirius started again but before Remus could answer a squeaky voice came across the intercom announcing that Flight 190 from Philadelphia has just arrived at Gate B3.

"That's her flight, lets go" Remus said as Sirius groaned before he started on his ranting again

"Dumbledore didn't even tell us what she looks like, how exactly are we supposed find her?" Sirius asked

" Well Dumbledore said we'd be able to tell, well he said you would be able to tell" Remus laughed, "Don't you remember that joke he made right before we left?"

Remus then continued in a mock voice of Dumbledore "_Sirius my boy, I know you better then most, and believe me when I say this is one of those women who will be catching your eye" _Remus then smiled at Sirius and chuckled a bit

Sirius gave him a look that said 'I really hate you at the moment'

"I remember what he said Remus, as if I would actually find a American witch attractive, now an American muggle, hahaha, that is different story" Sirius said with a smile

Remus looked at him in the weirdest kind of way

"What in Gods name is the difference between an American witch and a British Witch? And wait what's the big deal between an American witch and a American muggle?"

"Okay, First, difference between an American Witch and A British Witch is that the American Witch is so obsessed with themselves and try to make themselves look incredibly Hot but cant come to realize that they were Hot but just ruined there hotness because of all the God damn tanning and clumps of makeup" Remus shook his head

"And Second there really isn't a huge difference between an American witch and American Muggle, except the fact that the muggle isn't a witch, and the muggle is less used to an English wizards tricks, plus I'm to dark and mysterious to ignore" Sirius finally finished with a great big grin on his face.

Remus stared at him for a while until Sirius finally shrugged and asked "What?"

"You're an Ass, Sirius" Remus said and then turned to look at the people filing out on the doors at Gate B3. Sirius just smiled to himself.

"So seriously, how do we find this girl?" Sirius asked after 2 minutes

"I'm not sure just keep your eyes open for a woman who looks out of place," Remus said with a chuckle.

"Oh Moony I'll definitely be keeping my eyes open" Sirius said creepily

Remus starred at Sirius and noticed how his eyes had become fixed on something or possibly someone. Remus then followed his gaze to find a woman, but not just any woman, this woman was inexplicably beautiful, she had to have been around 5'7, and she was thin but not just skinny she had an athletic body, and her skin was the perfect tan for her, and her brown hair had to have been medium length. Remus's heart felt like it had stopped and his mind was racing with images and questions of the woman but they were rudely interrupted as Sirius patted him on the back and said "Excuse me Mat" as he made his way over to the woman.

Remus just sighed and shook his head and continued to look for the new professor.

Sirius was always the ladies man, and was always good at striking up a conversation with someone he didn't know. So he walked over to the woman, with extreme confidence.

"Hi" Sirius said in a silky voice the woman smiled at him but there was a hint of laughter in the smile

"Hi" she replied back, and then she went back to scanning the airport

Sirius felt a little agitated at the way she was looking around and not at him so he continued

"Is this your first time here in London?" finally her gaze went back to him

She studied him for a minute, he was attractive and it seemed like he couldn't control his hair that well, she laughed in her head. Why is she notices some of the strangest things.

She smiled "Yes actually, I just arrived from the U.S, so it's actually my first time here in Europe" 'Why was she talking to him' she laughed again in her mind

"Well then, let me give you a proper welcome" Sirius said as he stuck out his hand, she smiled, and put her luggage down on the floor and shook his hand "My name is Sirius Black, yours?" she stopped shaking his hand then and looked at him in shock

"Your Professor Black?" she asked

Sirius starred at her 'how does she know that'

"Yes" he answered somewhat reluctantly

She let go of his hand and huffed "Oh Thank god" she smiled now with her teeth, a big happy smile "I am Professor Reilly Thompson the new Charms Professor"

Sirius's smile faded fast and his jaw dropped

"Something wrong?" She asked

"You're the new professor?" he stated she shook her head 'yes'

"I wasn't really expecting" he waved his hand up and down indicating her "you"

She laughed, "I was told I would be meeting you and a Professor Lupin as well, where is he?" she asked

Sirius continuing to stare at her awkwardly pointed over to the spot where Remus HAD been "over there"

"Where?" she asked Sirius turned to find that Remus wasn't there "Well he was there"

Sirius went back to staring at her as she looked through the crowds when  
Remus came up behind him "Sirius?" Sirius jumped

"Sorry to interrupt but I can't seem to find anyone that would maybe look like our new professor"

"I found her," Sirius said as he went back to staring at her

"Well, where is she then?" Remus asked and Sirius pointed to the young woman in front of him. Remus starred at the Woman for a moment in shock

"I guess Dumbledore was right" he stated before he walked up to the new Professor, Sirius followed.

Remus tapped Reilly's shoulders and as she turned around Remus noticed how much more beautiful she was closer and how her blue eyes some how looked like snowflakes

He was starring, but it didn't matter because she was to, she couldn't help but think how she found him so much more attractive then the other Professor. She couldn't help but smile.

Remus finally shook himself from his Daze "Hi, I'm Remus Lupin, I teach Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts" he held out his hand,

" Oh Hello, so nice to finally meet both of you, I'm Reilly Thompson, the new Charms professor"

"We're really happy to have finally met you as well, are those your bags," he pointed to the four bags lying on the floor.

"Oh yes, that's all of them for now, the rest of my stuff will be here later on in the week"

With that Remus bent over and grabbed two of the bags as Sirius grabbed the other two.

"You guys ready, this airport is starting to give me a headache" Sirius chided in

Reilly laughed and shook her head "Okay lets be on our way, we can all get acquainted in the lovely cabbie ride back to the Leaky Cauldron" Sirius smiled at his last comment 'he definitely want to get acquainted with her'

And they were on their way


End file.
